Field Notes
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Co-written by Lady Arreya and Riss. A more detailed look at Seven's field study on Tom and B'Elanna. P/T.
1. Chapter 1

Field Notes  
by Lady Arreya and Riss  
Star Trek: Voyager, P/T [PG]  
Originally written Oct 1999

"This is a starship, not a nature preserve." -Captain Janeway to Seven of Nine in "Someone to Watch Over Me"

Summary: A more detailed look at Seven's field study on Tom and B'Elanna.

Lady Arreya's notes: I know there's a plethora of these stories, but I just couldn't resist! :)

and now, the thank-you list...

Thanks...

...to Julie for beta reading. :)

...to Marianne for transcribing the missing scene, which inspired the title. ("It's not your goals I object to; it's your method. You really shouldn't be taking field notes on the crew." I was ROTFLMAO when I read that scene... :) )

...and to Riss for co-writing this one with me. :) It's been so much fun! :) This is the first collaborative story I've ever worked on, but hopefully it won't be the last.

Riss' notes: First off a huge thank you to Lady Arreya for coming up with the story and giving me so much good material to add to with a little Seven. Plus, though I hate to have to actually say this, thanks to Jeri Ryan and her performances as Seven for giving me a little logic to sort through a complicated time in my life.

* * *

Stardate 52621.8:  
Personal Log, supplemental: Seven of Nine

"Astrometrics is operating at peak efficiency despite the damage sustained in our recent encounter with the Borg. I have returned to the ship undamaged, though I find it difficult to concentrate on the numerous repairs that remain. Despite the irrelevance of excessive memories of the past, my mind has been filled with thoughts of my life before assimilation.

"The actions of the Borg Queen, leaving me unassimilated, have caused me to ponder my humanity. She stated that the Borg would prize me for my individuality, my ability to relate to those they would assimilate. Yet, I do not see myself as able to relate to anyone. I find it difficult to engage in pointless conversation or, as the database lists, 'hang-out' with the crew. My time is better spent achieving perfection.

"And yet, I feel connected to the crew. When One asked me if I desired to return to the Collective, my 'no' did not involve any doubt. I am unable to explain this intangible expression, yet it has become stronger over time. When I first joined this crew, I desired to return to the security of the Borg Collective. Now, I fear it. I understand now why this crew has fought so hard to retain their individuality.

"I am an individual. Ever since One came into my life, I have experienced an overload of emotions. I feel connected to the crew of this ship.

"The Borg Queen has made me consider my heritage. Despite my assimilation, I am human just as much of this crew. After much consideration, I believe it is time to accept this reality. Despite my distaste for social interaction, it is time I begin to experience my humanity more fully. Perhaps a detailed study or additional observation of social 'graces' is called for."

* * *

Stardate 52626.5:  
Personal Log, supplemental: Seven of Nine

"While working in Astrometrics this afternoon, Ensign Kim questioned me regarding my views of romantic love. I informed him that romantic love was merely an attraction based on sexual desire to facilitate procreation, but he did not seem to agree with my assessment. I fail to understand why most humanoids insist on making a distinction between sexual desire and romantic love. In the over 6000 assimilated species in which this condition has been referenced by the Borg, this connection has been cataloged. The importance of romantic love is highly overvalued in the Borg opinion. Assimilation is a much more efficient form of continuing the species.

"In addition, the condition of 'being in love' results in decreased productivity in those suffering from its effects. As I informed Ensign Kim, love bears a striking similarity to a disease, when examining its physiological effects. It is a series of biochemical responses that trigger an emotional cascade impairing normal functioning, nothing more."

* * *

Stardate 52631.3  
Personal Log, supplemental: Seven of Nine

"Just less than two days ago I informed Ensign Kim that love was comparable to a disease. However, after further contemplation, I have come to the conclusion that my analogy was inaccurate. Although romantic love often seems to be a human weakness, it can also be a source of strength. This paradox is intriguing and merits further investigation.

"Perhaps a search through the relevant files in the database on the difference between sex and love will explain this paradox."

* * *

Data on romantic love, compiled from the Federation database

*

Love from an evolutionary perspective:

"Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve a continuation of the species." - W. Somerset Maugham

"Evolutionary principles provide a compelling explanation of human mating behavior. Procreation is necessary to ensure continued survival of any species that reproduces biologically. Therefore, it makes sense that the members of such a species would  
develop strategies to achieve this."

"Love is the most subtle kind of self-interest." - Holbrook Johnson

"Love, both romantic and parental, is an evolutionary strategy motivated by self-interest. By reproducing successfully and ensuring that offspring live to reproduce, an individual passes down his or her genetic material. Since love serves to facilitate procreation and improve the chances that offspring will survive and reach reproductive age, thereby continuing the familial line, it is a means to a selfish end."

*

Love from a sociopsychological perspective:

"There are a number of factors that are highly correlated with achievement of a successful romantic love relationship. The more notable ones include:

1. Proximity

"When I'm not near the one I love, I love the one I'm near." - E.Y. Harburg, from "Finian's Rainbow"

"Opportunities for frequent exposure and interaction are necessary to develop an emotional bond between two individuals."

2. Physical Attractiveness

"Do I love you because you are beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?" -from Rogers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella"

"Humans tend to place inordinate value on physical attractiveness, as evidenced by their inclination to consider this factor in selecting a mate. This tendency may have evolutionary roots."

3. Similarity

"Birds of a feather flock together." -old Earth proverb

"Similarity of the two partners is also an excellent predictor of success in a romantic love relationship."

*

Romantic love from a literary perspective: literature, poetry, music, theater, opera, other media

"After further investigation, I have discovered that there is considerable literature on the subject in the Federation database, but most of it is irrelevant for my purposes.

"My primary objective is to develop a scientific understanding of the underlying processes and progression of romantic love. Therefore, I have decided to conduct a research project to develop a more comprehensive understanding of love. I intend to research all aspects: motivations, underlying emotions, courtship rituals, mating behavior, etc., in a methodical, scientific field study."

* * *

Field study on romantic love

Objective: To develop a comprehensive understanding of human(oid) love and sexuality.

Subject pair: Klingon-human hybrid female adult and human male adult

"I have selected this pair for a number of reasons:

1. They are the only couple on Voyager in a long-term, committed relationship.  
2. Both are senior officers, which provides many opportunities for observation, separately and together.  
3. They have achieved a successful romantic love relationship that is ideal for study.  
4. Their relationship is frequently discussed by other crewmembers, which provides several sources of additional information.  
5. Both are emotionally expressive, which makes for data easy to collect and record.  
6. I have had the opportunity to witness the progression of their relationship, as their relationship as it is now began after I became a member of this crew. "

* * *

Stardate 52632, 0700 hours:  
Subjects eat breakfast together in the Mess Hall. Male occasionally samples food from female's plate. Female does not object.

In the Mess Hall, Tom and B'Elanna sat at their usual table, quietly talking and eating breakfast.

B'Elanna didn't seem to have much of an appetite, unlike her breakfast companion. Having finished his breakfast, he began to select morsels from her plate. She didn't stop him.

"How's Chakotay holding up?"

"Fine." But B'Elanna seemed a little troubled, and Tom sensed this.

"Everything okay?"

"I guess. It's just that..."

"What?"

"I've never seen Chakotay like that before..." She shook her head and fell silent again.

Chakotay had been gone through a difficult time when Voyager had been stuck in chaotic space. The hallucinations he'd experienced had changed him. He had been terrified of going crazy the way his grandfather had.

B'Elanna had always looked up to Chakotay. Admired him, respected him, depended on him. He was her source of strength, so it had shaken her up to see him like that. Weak, afraid, and most especially, out of control.

Chakotay rarely lost control.

But if even he could lose control like that... what would happen to her in that kind of situation? It was terrifying... She hated being out of control, but it happened all too frequently.

She had felt so helpless, not being able to help him. She had wanted to be there for him, the way he had always been there for her...

Tom studied her carefully, knowing what was on her mind and wondering if he should be worried. Although he had long gotten over his jealousy of Chakotay, sometimes those old doubts would re-surface. But all he said was, "Well... We all have our fears, our inner demons... and we have to confront the worst sometime or another... "

"I know..." she said softly.

On the other side of the Mess Hall, Seven watched them unobtrusively, taking notes on the entire exchange.

"Clearly the subjects are experiencing what the database calls 'tension.' They both show worry in their expressions and their interactions lead me to believe that they are not willing to express it to each other. I am unclear as to the source or the nature of the tension. Re-analysis of the conversation is warranted."

* * *

Stardate 52633, 1700 hours:  
Subjects leave Holodeck One together carrying bat'leths.

Tom and B'Elanna stepped out of the holodeck, both wielding bat'leths and looking particularly satisfied.

"Good workout."

B'Elanna seemed in better spirits. "I talked to Chakotay. He seems much better."

"That's good."

She felt better as well. Klingon martial arts cleared her head and allowed her to get out all her aggressions.

And of course it was always therapeutic being with Tom... no matter what the recreational activity.

Further down the corridor, Seven frowned, wishing that the holodecks weren't soundproof because she had no idea what had gone on in the holodeck between her subjects. Had they merely been practicing Klingon martial arts... or engaging in other activities? Or perhaps both? She was really curious, because it seemed important to know exactly what it was that had B'Elanna glowing like that. Physical exertion, no doubt, but of what sort? It seemed fairly innocent, but who could tell?

Her subjects weren't providing much information on that one, as they were discussing work at the moment.

"Do you think you could help me re-calibrate the plasma manifolds later? I asked Harry, but he's having dinner with Sue Nicoletti, and then they're going to quartet practice."

Tom smiled. "Sure, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

From around the corner, Seven studied them intently, making occasional notes on her data PADD as they continued their way down the corridor.

"This is another example of resource sharing. Subjects frequently share their allocation of holodeck time, replicator rations and other scarce resources. They also assist each other with various work projects and tasks, and share emotional resources, offering moral support and encouragement. There illustrates reciprocity and equity in their arrangement, rendering it mutually beneficial."

* * *

Stardate 52635, 1700 hours:  
Male arrives at female's quarters, carrying a wrapped box.

"This is an example of resource display. By continually giving presents to the female, the male demonstrates his willingness to invest resources in her. This is important in mate selection from an evolutionary perspective because a female is more likely to select  
males who can provide for her and their offspring.

"In this particular case, the resource is replicator rations, a valuable commodity on this vessel."

B'Elanna stared at the dodecahedron she had just unwrapped.

"Like it?"

"What is it?"

"'Sheer Lunacy.' It's a game," Tom told her, beaming like a little boy with a brand-new toy.

"A game?"

"Yep. Isn't it great?"

She stared at it skeptically. "This isn't anything like your last game, is it?" She hadn't found much use for the yo-yos.

"No, of course not. This one's actually mentally challenging."

"If you say so."

As he explained the rules and objective of the game, she examined it curiously.

"It's a lot of fun. You can take it with you to Main Engineering and play it whenever you have a free moment..."

B'Elanna made a face at him, handing the game back to him. "I don't have time to sit around and play games. Maybe you have all the time in the world to play this game when you're sitting on the Bridge with nothing better to do, but I have work to do in Engineering!"

"Oh. Okay." Crestfallen, he set the game down.

Feeling a little guilty that he was so disappointed, she sighed and picked the box up again. "I suppose I could find some time off-duty... How does this thing work again?" she asked, fiddling with the buttons.

He grinned. "Here, let me show you how it works..."

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Tom had all sorts of strange ideas, like the Captain Proton holoprogram and all these games, but she didn't mind too much.

Besides, she usually ended up having fun.

* * *

Stardate 52636.5

"Our recent collaboration to overcome the Think Tank has produced a large accumulation of data for my study. The interaction between all the crew provided perspective on social relationships. The humor in the light of crisis, despite the appearance of dismissing the situation served to calm down the participants. This provides new insight into various conversations on the bridge.

"However, the interaction between Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris remains an enigma. How the pair can continue to fight and yet function as a couple is thoroughly puzzling, as well as inefficient. The database calls this the 'fight and make-up' scenario. It is a hindrance on the path to perfection in a relationship. Each additional confrontation should, logically, lead closer to a cession of the pairing, and yet their bond seems to grow stronger over time. Additionally, Mr. Paris' ability to calm Lieutenant Torres down with only a word or two is quite fascinating. I will add this dynamic to my study in order to improve my own interactions with her."

* * *

Stardate 52637.8:  
Personal Log, Seven of Nine

"I am glad to be back on Voyager. I would not have believed that statement one year ago. It would be irrelevant to feel appreciation upon returning to a location so distant from perfection. However, I believe the crew and the ship have, as the database stated, 'grown on me.' I felt saddened when I left the ship for my temporary assignment on the other ship.

"Additionally, this experience has made me question perfection. If the members of the Think Tank are as close to perfection as a non-Borg is capable of, as they claimed, then do I still want to achieve it? The lack of emotional connection to others, which I first dismissed when joining Voyager, leaves them without many of the traits I now value. Perfection through the destruction of others is wrong, especially now that I have become accustomed to 'the others.' Do I want to leave them? I still cannot answer that question. However, I believe that I would feel a loss if I did. Despite the multitude of flaws demonstrated by humans, they have their moments of greatness.

"What is perfection? Is it Omega? Is it the heart of another, as my subjects seem to demonstrate? Is it achievable by humans? Do I still desire perfection or are the emotions I now experience and understand from my human side more important?

"Is this entire line of reasoning irrelevant?"

* * *

(continued in part 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

Stardate 52639, 0200:  
Male and female return to female's quarters. Intimate relations ensue.

Seven ducked into the shadows as she heard footsteps down the corridor.

As the figure came closer, she recognized him immediately. Ensign Harry Kim.

He stopped outside B'Elanna's door, about to ring the doorchime, when he spotted Seven.

"Seven?" Harry looked at her quizzically, puzzled as to why she would be lurking around Deck Nine, Section Twelve in the middle of the night.

"Ensign," she acknowledged composedly, maintaining her impassive expression.

He was about to say something else when all of a sudden a dull thud sounded -- the sound of a heavy object impacting the wall. With that, Harry and Seven both turned to stare at the door. Silence reigned for a brief moment... and then a low growl could be heard emanating from B'Elanna's quarters.

Seven was rather amused by Harry's reaction. Although she had become accustomed to such signs of amorous activity from Tom and B'Elanna after observing them for so long, it was obvious that Harry was not. A faint blush stained his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably.

He cleared his throat. "Well. Um... Guess it'll have to wait until morning..." he muttered to himself.

"Ensign?"

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice, having almost forgotten that Seven was still standing there.

"Oh... it's nothing..." he said, stammering a bit. "I just wanted to ask Tom something... and the computer said that he was in B'Elanna's quarters... though he doesn't have his commbadge on at the moment..."

Another object crashed against the wall, making Harry flinch. It was now painfully obvious to him why Tom wasn't wearing his commbadge... and it wasn't a subject he was comfortable thinking about. Tom and B'Elanna were his best friends, after all. The thought of them together, throwing heavy objects and all that, rather embarrassed and nauseated him. His blush deepened.

By this time, muffled groans could now be heard from inside B'Elanna's quarters.

It was too much for poor Harry to handle. "I've got to be going," he said, hastily excusing himself. "See you later."

Seven nodded briefly, trying not to smile as he scrambled for the turbolift.

Returning to her place near the door, she made a few more notes on her PADD. Unlike Harry, she was fascinated with their behavior.

More than anything, Seven wanted to explore and understand her humanity. That was yet another reason she had been reluctant to leave Voyager for the Think Tank. On Voyager she had ample opportunity to observe and learn everything she wanted to know about humanity. And she still had a lot to learn.

She remained there in that particular corridor of Deck Nine, Section 12 for the next hour. Even after it was silent, she waited some more before finally returning to Cargo Bay Two, satisfied with her findings for the day.

"The relationship between friends is not quite as simple as it first appears. The actions of others within the group affect the outsider. The extensive amount of time which Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris share has affected their friendship with Ensign Kim. Their interest in the other excludes the third party and creates what I believe to be an expression of jealousy. Not all outcomes of relationships are positives."

Meanwhile, in B'Elanna's quarters...

"It's not like I broke it on purpose!" B'Elanna said in her own defense. "It just happened to be the only heavy object within range, that's all."

"It wasn't that heavy," Tom pointed out.

"Well, it was there, and I grabbed it. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"I'm not complaining. I was just making an observation."

"So was I."

He sighed, picking up the cracked and dented remains of the "Sheer Lunacy" dodecahedron. It was beyond repair. "Oh, well. I guess it was getting kind of old anyway. After Seven told everyone how to solve it by cheating, it wasn't as much fun anymore."

"I'm sure you'll have started a new fad by next week."

"Probably," he agreed. "I found this great 20th century game in the database... It's called 'Twister.'"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting."

"Want to try it?"

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Stardate 52641, 1500 hours:  
Subjects seen kissing in deserted corridor.

In the Mess Hall, Seven sat down at a table with Naomi Wildman for their weekly afternoon snack.

While Naomi was busy greeting Neelix and telling him how delicious his cooking was, Seven noticed Ensigns Brooks and Jurot sitting at the next table, saying something about "public displays of affection."

As she leaned unobtrusively in their direction, she couldn't help but overhear Ensign Brooks saying to Ensign Jurot in a low voice...

"... I was walking down the corridor... and I caught a glimpse of them kissing..."

Ensign Jurot smiled. "Really? That's kind of romantic."

"Yeah... isn't that sweet?"

Seven turned slightly, as nonchalantly as possible, to hear them better.

"They're so supportive of each other," Ensign Brooks sighed. "Why can't I find someone like that?"

"I ask myself the same thing," Ensign Jurot replied with envy. "Paris and Torres definitely have something special... "

Seven made a mental note of their conversation. _Hmmm... that must have been right before Lieutenant Torres left for the away mission on the Malon freighter,_ she calculated. _Partner support and encouragement._

But at that moment, Naomi returned and Seven turned her attention back to her young companion.

"Seven, did I tell you? Tom promised to teach me how to fly the Delta Flyer," Naomi said excitedly. "It's different from all the other shuttles... especially with those control panels from 'Captain Proton.' It's so cool!"

Seven made a mental note of this information as well. _Ensign Paris has demonstrated excellent parenting skills on many occasions. He exhibits qualities such as patience, affinity for children, genuine interest, emotional involvement, time and resource investment... These are likely characteristics that Lieutenant Torres has considered in her selection of Ensign Paris as a mate. Perfectly consistent with evolutionary theory._

Seven paid rapt attention as Naomi continued to talk about her upcoming flying lessons and what a great teacher Tom was. She clearly enjoyed spending time with him.

* * *

Stardate 52644, 1205 hours:  
Female waits for male in Shuttle Bay.

B'Elanna waited impatiently in Shuttle Bay, wondering what was taking so long. The flight training sessions should have been over by now, but the Delta Flyer wasn't back yet.

Seven unobtrusively entered Shuttle Bay and set to work. At least, it looked like she was working. In actuality she was waiting for the Delta Flyer to return so that she could further observe her subjects' activities.

As the shuttle finally prepared to dock, B'Elanna resisted the urge to run over to it. It felt like she had been waiting forever. It didn't help that she was absolutely starving. She was really looking forward to lunch. And spending some time with Tom, of course.

Ensign Greg Kronden, one of the junior pilots, stepped out of the Flyer first, looking thoroughly discouraged. But at the sight of B'Elanna, his face visibly brightened. "Lieutenant Torres."

"Ensign," B'Elanna acknowledged with a brief nod.

The next instant, Tom appeared in the doorway, and B'Elanna became oblivious to everything else.

Tom was happy to see her as well. Eyes sparkling, he slowly approached her. "Lieutenant..." he drawled.

"Ensign..." This time, her voice had a distinctively husky quality.

Ensign Kronden's reaction was interesting to watch. Disheartened, he quickly turned away and began gathering equipment.

_Fascinating,_ Seven thought, ducking behind the wing of the Delta Flyer.

Tom didn't stop until he was right in front of B'Elanna.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

They embraced warmly...

When they finally broke apart, she said, "You're late."

"Sorry... we got caught up in some turbulence. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

That made her smile.

From behind the Delta Flyer, Seven took a few more notes.

"The behavior displayed by Ensign Kronden is puzzling. He first appeared to be sexually stimulated by the presence of Lieutenant Torres yet that quickly changed to an expression of disappointment and anger when she did not return it. I believe this is what the computer labeled as jealousy. This concept seems quite irrelevant. If a subject is unable to obtain the affections of another, why would he continue to pursue an unproductive course of action? The irrelevance of feelings is displayed in this behavior, as normal functions are disrupted by the manifestation of this emotion.

"However, the same is true of those who display feelings of love. The time which Lieutenant Torres spent in the Shuttle Bay was an unproductive use of resources. Despite the need for her presence in Engineering, she remained in the empty Shuttle Bay for 11.6 minutes without engaging in any activity other than pacing. This waste of resources does not conform to the show of resources necessitated on the part of the male."

Tom and B'Elanna headed for the Mess Hall for lunch, engaged in a lively conversation. Ensign Kronden followed, looking more than a little envious.

Not about to let her subjects get away that easily, Seven fell into step with Kronden and asked him how the flight had been. That way she could continue to follow Tom and B'Elanna without attracting too much suspicion.

Ensign Kronden mumbled something unintelligible, then fell silent for the rest of their walk.

Seven resumed her notetaking as they walked.

"Subjects are affectionately demonstrative, even in public. Physical closeness or familiarity and emotional closeness or familiarity appear to be correlated. Difficult to determine direction of causality.

"Upon a search of the database this display was identified as public displays of affection, also known as PDAs. According to the Starfleet protocol manual, they are frowned upon between fellow crewmembers, yet there has been no noticeable action taken to discourage this type of behavior between the subjects."

* * *

Stardate 52647, 1400 hours:  
Subjects quarrel in corridor outside female's quarters.

In the corridor outside B'Elanna's quarters, a heated exchange was going on... and Seven was listening attentively, soaking up every word.

"You didn't tell me this was going to be a public screening!"

"But horror movies have to be watched with a large audience," he protested. "Everyone on the edge of their seats, screaming when the monsters come out... It sets the mood."

She glared at him. "This was supposed to be a date, not a ship-wide outing! And why does it have to be monster movies, anyway?! Can't we watch something else for a change?"

"What are you talking about?! Just last week we watched 'Casablanca,' remember?"

B'Elanna refused to back down. "We never get to spend any time alone together."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I already invited half the ship! Everyone's planning on going... and I even got the pork rinds and everything!"

"Pork rinds," she sniffed disdainfully. "I can't believe you wasted all those replicator rations on pork rinds!"

"What's wrong with pork rinds? I like pork rinds!" he said defensively. "And horror movies."

"Fine!" she shouted. "But I don't! So count me out!"

With that, she punched in the access code to her door and stormed off, leaving him standing in the corridor looking ready to pound his head against the bulkhead in frustration.

But he didn't. Instead, he turned around and headed for the Mess Hall.

Seven followed him cautiously with interest.

"The source of the female subject's displeasure is puzzling. The male subject asked the female to accompany him for an evening and yet she is angry. Previous research indicates that she should be happy with that request. Unknown as to why the number of participants is so crucial to the evening."

Upon arriving at the Mess Hall, Seven looked around casually, finally spotting Tom at a table with Harry.

"What is it this time?" Harry was asking.

"The monster movie marathon." Tom shook his head and sighed. "I was really looking forward to it. I even got the pork rinds..."

Harry perked up at the mention of one of his favorite snacks. "Really? You got the pork rinds? How did you manage that? I thought you were out of replicator rations."

"Neelix got them for me."

"Wow. That was generous. I mean, it's a lot of pork rinds...."

"I know. But I didn't come here to talk about pork rinds."

"Okay... Then what? Advice? Because you already know what I'm going to say. Apologize to B'Elanna."

"I know, I know. I'm not asking for advice either." Tom hesitated for a moment, searching for the best approach.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Then..."

He decided on the direct approach. "Can I borrow some replicator rations?"

* * *

Stardate 52647, continued:  
Male returns with 12 flowering plant stems, species Rosa rubifolia, effecting a cessation of hostilities.

Armed with a dozen long-stemmed red roses, Tom knocked at B'Elanna's door.

She answered, still looking peeved, but she softened at the sight of the beautiful flowers and the contrite expression on Tom's face.

"I'm sorry, B'Elanna. I should have consulted you first. Next time you can decide what we're doing for our date. And it'll be just the two of us, I promise."

After a moment's consideration, she finally accepted the peace offering and his apology. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper... I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

He sighed. "I know. I got a little carried away planning this movie marathon."

"It's okay. I know how much you like those movies..."

"So... are we still on for our date tonight? Monster movie marathon?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled slightly. "Okay."

He beamed. "Great. I'll pick you up at 1845," he told her, leaning over to kiss her briefly.

As he left, B'Elanna lingered in the doorway for a moment, staring after him fondly. Then she went back into her quarters, cradling the bouquet of roses.

Brow wrinkled in concentration, Seven continued working on her field study.

"This particular subject pair has a tendency towards volatility, resulting in heated arguments over fairly trivial matters. However, such conflicts are generally resolved almost immediately. Male subject is skilled at reconciliation, and female subject is responsive to his conciliatory gestures. Conciliatory gestures generally consist of an apology and a present. More resource display.

"The volatility of the relationship between the two subjects is puzzling. Database research indicates that frequent fighting should result in the dissolution of a match, not the increased strength that is displayed within this study. Perhaps the Klingon element has a bearing on this, yet the half-Klingon subject is always attempting to deny that portion of her personality. Additionally, they already live outside the Klingon custom of taking life-long mates, so it is extraneous to the study. Further study is necessary to determine where the strength of the bond lies."

* * *

Stardate 52648, 0300:  
Intimate relations resume.

After five second-rate monster movies in a row and all the pork rinds they could eat, everyone was ready to call it a night. Even Tom.

So Tom and B'Elanna headed back to her quarters, arms around each other.

"Wasn't that great?"

"I had a good time," she allowed with a smile. Though she didn't really like old monster movies, B'Elanna did enjoy snuggling with Tom in a dark movie theater. It didn't matter too much what was playing on the screen.

They'd had a surprisingly pleasant evening – no arguments or disagreements. So they were both happy. Another successful holodeck date.

But apparently they still had some excess energy to burn after sitting in the darkened movie theater for hours and hours...

"My heart's still pounding from that last movie."

"Are you sure it's from the movie?" she purred in his ear, placing her hand lightly on his chest.

His hold on her tightened fractionally as they gazed into each other's eyes, heavy with desire and promise.

Never breaking from her gaze, he reached behind her and keyed in the access code to her quarters. As the door opened, they immediately vanished through it...

...and it wasn't long before the inhabitants of Deck Nine, Section 12 were reaching for their earplugs again.

* * *

(continued in part 3)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

Stardate 52651, 0745 hours:  
Male escorts female to Main Engineering after breakfast in the Mess Hall.

After breakfast together in the Mess Hall, Tom walked B'Elanna to Main Engineering. He often accompanied her there, en route to the Bridge, of course.

Lieutenant Nicoletti smiled when she saw them together. All of the Engineering crew liked it when Tom walked B'Elanna to Main Engineering in the morning because it usually meant that their chief would be in high spirits, and that made the mornings far more pleasant for everyone.

Sure enough, B'Elanna had a beautiful smile on her face.

Out of the corner of her eye, Seven noticed Ensign Kronden on the other side of Main Engineering talking to his friend Ensign Patrick Mulcahy. Kronden looked perturbed. She could see his expression, even from this distance, because of the high optical resolution in her Borg optical implant.

_Interesting._ Seven made a note of that. She had been seeing him around a lot lately, mostly because he lived next door to B'Elanna. But there was more to it than that. Ensign Kronden seemed to gravitate towards the Chief Engineer, even when he had no reason to be near her...

Seven recalled their conversation a few nights ago, at the monster movie marathon on the holodeck. She had sat next to Kronden because he had been sitting directly behind Tom and B'Elanna. This was a great opportunity to observe the subjects of her field study and at the same time pry information out of Kronden, who doubtless had many an opportunity to observe the pair.

Unfortunately, Kronden had hardly said two words to her. He had answered all of her attempts at conversation with monosyllabic answers. He had been too busy staring glumly at the couple sitting in front of him.

"Additional research in the database has provided information on other cases of the problem afflicting Ensign Kronden. Multiple cases of what the computer describes as unrequited love have plagued both human and non-human culture through out recorded history. None of the stories contains what would be termed as a 'happy ending.' All tell of one person who loved one who did not share the sentiment. It appears inefficient to hold feelings for another without reciprocation, especially considering the dangerous nature of that emotion. As the 20th century psychiatrist Sigmund Freud once said, 'We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love.'

"This type of feeling exists only within one person's mind. It appears to be the cause of suffering and something identified as 'heartache,' though there does not appear to be any physical problems with the heart to cause this ache. However, beyond the unexplained ache, the physiological symptoms seem to produce excessive disruption to the daily life of the subject.

"These multiple occurrences are not the only failures that exist in love affairs. Most species go through multiple partners prior to a final monogamous relationship, if ever. Inefficiency appears to be the primary result of these failures, though excessive suffering also results. The psyche should be unable to cope with the stresses of multiple abortive relationships. This is quite illogical."

* * *

Stardate 52652, 1900 hours:  
Subjects have dinner together in the Mess Hall.

Tom and B'Elanna were sitting at their own private table in the Mess Hall, a romantic setting despite the fact that it was the peak of dinner hour and the Mess Hall was quite full. Of course, their table had elegant candles, fine china, silverware, cloth napkins, champagne... and dinner was straight out of the finest gourmet restaurants.

"So Harry throws it in gear, floors the gas... and backs us through a burrito stand."

B'Elanna chuckled, picturing that disaster. "So when are you going to teach me how to drive?"

"You sure you're ready?"

"I've piloted starships. I think I can handle a car."

"You'd be surprised – the clutch on a '69 Mustang can be pretty tricky."

She was about to reply when something else caught her attention. "Take a look. She's watching us again."

Tom turned around, only to see Seven entering data on a PADD. "Relax. She's working." He tried to divert her attention but was unsuccessful.

Fortunately, at that moment Neelix came by their table, carrying a platter of cheese. "Care for some dessert?"

B'Elanna tried a piece. "It's a little bland."

"Only a little?" Neelix wasn't happy to hear that. "Oh, that's bad. The Kadi don't approve of spices... or anything that might inflame the senses."

"You're talking this mission very seriously," Tom said with a smile.

"The Kadi are easily offended," Neelix told him. "The Captain's leaving their representative entirely in my hands while she's at the colony."

"I'm sure you're up to it, Ambassador."

"I hope so." With that, Neelix headed back to the kitchen to work on the cheese.

B'Elanna wasn't paying attention. "She's watching us again."

"You're imagining things."

"I don't think so." Determined to confront Seven, she threw down her napkin and got up.

"B'Elanna –"

But it was too late.

"Enjoying the view?"

Seven looked up. "Explain."

B'Elanna was rapidly losing patience. "You've been staring at us all night. In fact, you were following us yesterday when we were walking to Engineering, and the day before when I was waiting for Tom outside the shuttle bay."

Unfazed, Seven merely said, "You are correct. I have been observing you. It's part of my research on human mating behavior."

B'Elanna grabbed one of Seven's PADDs. "'Stardate 52647, 1400 hours: Subjects quarrel in corridor outside female's quarters. Male returns with 12 flowering plant stems, species Rosa rubifolia, effecting a cessation of hostilities.' " She scrolled down a little further to the next entry. " 'Stardate 52648, 0300 hours: Intimate relations resume.'"

Everyone in the vicinity pretended not to have heard but braced for the worst...

"How the *_hell_* do you know when we're having intimate relations?!" B'Elanna demanded.

Seven looked at her impassively. "There is no one on Deck Nine, Section 12, who *_doesn't_* know when you're having intimate relations."

_Uh-oh..._ It was definitely time to intervene, Tom decided.

Apparently, Neelix had arrived at the same conclusion. "Is there a problem?" he asked worriedly.

"I want all the data you've collected!"

"I have not completed my study."

"Then study this: 'Borg provokes Klingon. Klingon breaks Borg nose.' "

"B'Elanna!" Neelix was aghast.

"Call Sickbay. Tell them there's about to be a medical emergency."

"B'Elanna, let's go have a nightcap," Tom urged, wrapping his arms around her from behind, trying to de-fuse a potentially explosive situation.

But she was having none of it. "This time you've crossed the line," she told Seven menacingly.

Fortunately for Seven, Tuvok entered the Mess Hall at that moment, followed closely by Chakotay.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

At the sight of him, B'Elanna realized that it wouldn't be wise to hit Seven. Not unless she really wanted to go to daily meditation sessions with Tuvok. She finally allowed Tom to lead her away.

Chakotay followed them outside. "What was that all about?"

B'Elanna was still absolutely livid. "She has a lot of nerve!"

"B'Elanna, please..."

"She's been following us, spying on us... and she doesn't even have the decency to feel guilty about getting caught! As if we're... we're... specimens in a habitat for her to study!"

"Why don't we go back to your quarters," Tom placated.

"Why is she so interested in us, anyway? Doesn't she have anything better to do?!"

"Seven didn't mean any harm, B'Elanna," Chakotay told her, hoping to calm her down.

It didn't work.

"She has no business spying on us!" B'Elanna raged. "She thinks she can do whatever she pleases, and no one's going to stop her!"

"B'Elanna..." Chakotay started to say, but Tom shot him a warning glance. Chakotay wisely backed off, realizing that he should let Tom handle this. But he did feel obligated to add, "If it really bothers you that much, you can always take it up with the captain."

"I think I will!" she yelled before storming off.

Tom shrugged helplessly, then followed her.

* * *

Stardate 52652, 1930 hours:  
Female subject becomes hostile after she learns of field study. Files a complaint with the captain.

"Apparently she does not appreciate being studied."

She paused, then continued.

"Despite the captain's reprimand, I have decided not to terminate my field study. After all, she did not issue a direct order to do so. Although I have already collected over 30,000 gigaquads of information, it is insufficient to develop a full understanding of this subject pair's relationship. Therefore, I will continue to observe their activities. I will merely be more cautious and discreet.

"The continuation of my study necessitates that I engage in what humans call 'sneaking around.' While I had believed that my actions throughout the course of the study had not been obvious, I will change my behavior to 'sneak around' even more. This would include less direct observation unless in areas with large numbers of personnel. I will rely more on computer detection of movements and observation while in the company of others to eliminate suspicion. If these measures work as planned, Lieutenant Torres will be oblivious to my continued research."

* * *

Stardate 52657, 0021 hours:  
Female subject's neighbor is reluctant to discuss subjects' relationship.

"I requested Ensign Kronden's assistance in my study, but he declined to participate."

Seven frowned, remembering how he had hastily mumbled, "I don't think that's such a good idea," and then scurried off as fast as he could.

She was puzzled by his reaction. He seemed the ideal candidate to interview.

She had seen the way his eyes followed B'Elanna whenever she was within visual range. He was completely attuned to her every word, her every move. He always sat near her whenever he was in the Mess Hall or at any of the shipwide social activities and gatherings. He would hover in her vicinity, never letting her out of his sight. And he spent considerable time in Main Engineering, even though there was no reason for him to do so. He was obviously in love with her.

Of course, neither Tom nor B'Elanna seemed to notice. Or even care.

So why had B'Elanna noticed when Seven followed them around, studying them? Seven had thought she was being far more discreet than Ensign Kronden.

She could only conclude that Lieutenant Torres held some sort of grudge against her personally.

"This grudge may stem from a variety of different factors. Envy is a leading cause of jealousy which might be the root of this grudge. Her desire to possess my superior mental abilities or my superior control are quite compelling reasons. Additionally, my physical appearance is the cause of much talk on the ship, also engendering this attitude from her. My studies of socializing with the Doctor have also raised the question that I am often very businesslike, or as Lieutenant Torres once said, 'Rude,' which offers a third impetus for her grudge."

* * *

Stardate 52659.5

Seven sighed. She wasn't having much success understanding romantic love. Certainly her first date had been a complete failure. Lieutenant Chapman was still avoiding her like the plague.

It would be a long time before she felt ready for a romantic relationship of her own. She had yet to understand, but that only made her all the more determined to figure it all out.

"To understand a condition does not require direct participation. My failure on my 'dates,' both with Lieutenant Chapman and the Doctor illustrate my inability to engage in this activity. My initial conjecture that romantic love and relationships are irrelevant seems to have been proven. However, I still desire to understand why others engage in this activity.

"My own experience with the various lessons of the Doctor have provided me with some additional insight into my study. The insecurities exhibited by both subjects are not uncalled for as first I believed. The multiple pressures, from engaging in small talk to the ability to dance require considerable skill. Those who are deficient in any area worry and display insecurities, understandably so.

"Continued observation is warranted."

* * *

Stardate 52659, 2030 hours:  
Subjects play hoverball on the holodeck.

"Great game," Harry said as he stepped out of the holodeck. He and his teammate, Ensign Liz Jenkins, exchanged victorious smiles.

B'Elanna was less inclined to agree with that assessment, as she didn't like losing. She was rather annoyed with her teammate.

"Why don't we go to the Mess Hall and get some coffee," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good," Liz agreed. She and Harry had gotten to know each other much better since working on the Bridge night shift together and were also spending a lot of time together off-duty these days.

"We'll have to take a raincheck," Tom said, seeing B'Elanna's disgruntled expression.

Harry knew better than to press the issue. "Okay. See you later."

They said good-night to Harry and Liz, then headed off to Tom's quarters.

"I can't believe we lost so badly," B'Elanna said sourly. "I'm never playing with you again!"

"Hey, don't blame it all on me," he protested.

She glared at him. "Why not? It's your fault we lost."

"How is it my fault?"

"You missed just about every shot..."

"I did not! Besides, you missed quite a few yourself!"

"That's because I was trying to get all mine, and yours! You weren't concentrating!"

"So I was having an off-day. It happens."

"You just weren't trying hard enough. We could have won..."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," he said defensively. "It's just a game!"

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't play on the same team anymore," she said at last. "We always end up arguing when we lose, whether it's hoverball, volleyball, Velocity, racquetball, Parisses Squares..."

He raised an eyebrow. "I take it this means you don't want to be my partner anymore for the ping-pong tournament next week, then?"

"I'd rather team up with Harry," she huffily informed him.

Tom frowned a little but shrugged good-naturedly. "Okay. I'll just ask someone else."

Seven entered a few more notes.

"Intriguing. While the male often engages in various actions designed to entice the female, they still retain a certain distance between them. This is most illustrated in their recent decision to engage in separate pursuits of athletic achievement, especially in competition with the other. This should be detrimental to their relationship due to the excessive amount of arguments it could potentially cause, yet they continue to engage in this activity. It is curious that they remain a couple despite this disruption. Further study is necessary to understand this illogical action. Arguing is the primary cause of dissolving a relationship, yet it seems to have the opposite effect on these subjects."

* * *

(continued in part 4)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

* * *

Stardate 52662, 0100 hours:  
Subjects embrace during celebration in commemoration of Ancestors' Eve, April 22.

"Happy Ancestors' Eve!" Neelix exclaimed.

"Happy Ancestors' Eve," everyone chimed in, raising their glasses of champagne.

Captain Janeway shook her head in wonder as Neelix explained the newly established holiday, an evening of recollection of those who had come before them. He presented her with framed photo of the Janeway clan, circa 2058. Shannon O'Donnel Janeway and her family.

"I thought it would look nice in your ready room, on the shelf next to your desk."

The captain stared at it for a moment. "Thank you, but I'm not so sure she has a place there anymore."

"You are mistaken, captain," said Seven.

"Oh?"

"Her life captured your imagination. Historical details are irrelevant."

"I concur with that analysis," Tuvok added.

"If it weren't for Shannon O'Donnel, you never would have joined Starfleet," Chakotay pointed out.

Captain Janeway gave a wry smile. "Yeah, and I would have never have got you all stuck here in the Delta Quadrant."

"It gave us all time to get to know each other," B'Elanna reminded her. She and Tom exchanged affectionate smiles.

Captain Janeway couldn't help but smile at that.

"Time for a family portrait of our own," the Doctor said cheerfully, setting his holoimager to automatic timer mode. "Everyone gather around the captain, please. Face the camera."

Laughing, the senior staff of Voyager did just that.

"Smile."

Tom wrapped his arms around B'Elanna from behind, and she hugged him back as best she could, smiling.

Captain Janeway raised her champagne glass in a toast. "To family."

"To family," everyone echoed.

The flash blinked, capturing a perfect Voyager family portrait.

"Another one for posterity," the Doctor suggested, rushing over to adjust his holoimager.

"No, no..."

"I don't think so."

"I think it's time we got out of here," Tom said jokingly.

"Enough is enough," the captain agreed.

* * *

Stardate 52662, 0145 hours:

"The senior staff of Voyager seems to consider itself a 'family,' though 'family' is usually defined as a group of individuals who are genetically related.

"The human nuclear family has traditionally consisted of a male parent, a female parent and their offspring. I was once a member of such a family unit: my father, mother and I..."

She paused, remembering her parents. Magnus and Erin Hansen. Federation exobiologists.

And she had been Annika Hansen.

But that had been a long time ago...

And now she was Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone struggling to understand and reclaim her humanity.

_Who am I, really?_

She had been born human, from two human parents who loved each other. Two people who had formed an emotional attachment before her birth and established a commitment in the form of marriage.

They'd had a unique bond, much like the bond that Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres shared.

Like them, her parents had argued from time to time.

She had hated that.

But no matter how much or how badly they argued, they still loved each other. They had always made up, worked it out somehow. Both willing to compromise and forgive. To be flexible.

Perhaps that was what made relationships work.

Her parents hadn't been perfect. They were *_human_.* And they had raised her as such.

No matter what the Borg had done to her... her humanity was still there. The ability to feel. The ability to love.

"In families, there are frequently emotional attachments between members. Perhaps in the absence of blood relatives, one's close friends and colleagues adequately substitute as 'family.'"

* * *

Stardate 52662, 0200 hours:  
Subjects return to male's quarters. Intimate relations initiated.

Seven sat down on the floor to make some more entries into her PADD. Although sitting was inefficient, it had been a long day, and she was too tired to stand any longer. Knowing them, she could be out here for hours.

"Subjects engage in intimate relations quite frequently."

* * *

Stardate 52662, 0205 hours:  
Male's neighbors are uncooperative.

Seven quickly stood up as she heard voices down the hall.

Lieutenant Zelvreck was returning to his quarters with Crewman Berkenstorff, whose quarters were also in this corridor.

"Lieutenant, Crewman... "

"Yes?"

"I have observed that certain portions of this vessel experience higher noise levels than others, especially in places with inefficient sound blockage. One such area is located near your quarters on this deck. Does the commotion emanating from Ensign Paris' quarters disrupt your sleep patterns?"

The lieutenant merely shrugged. "I'm a sound sleeper, so it doesn't bother me."

Crewman Berkenstorff shook her head. "I don't usually hear anything..." was all she said, which wasn't too surprising since she lived a few doors down. But the expression on her face clearly indicated that she wasn't comfortable talking about the subject. So even if she could hear anything, she probably wouldn't admit to it.

Before Seven could question them further, they had disappeared into Berkenstorff's quarters.

"The exit of the two crewman is unfortunate. Due to their proximity to the subject's quarters, I had hoped to obtain their views on the noise levels in this section. The perspective of those most affected should provide important additional data for my study.

"Perhaps I should attempt to interview the male subject's other next-door neighbor."

Unfortunately, as Seven soon discovered, Ensign Jamison worked different shifts, and her schedule rarely coincided with her next door neighbor's, so she probably wouldn't have any complaints about the noise either.

Seven entered this data into her PADD, feeling a little frustrated. Why was everyone so reluctant to discuss this? They all seemed so uncomfortable when she brought up the subject...

"The lack of witness data is quite unfortunate for this study. The various perspectives of those affected by the romantic entanglements of the subjects is quite important to my research. Unfortunately, all those I have attempted to interview have either immediately left my presence, denied any knowledge, or acted uncomfortable at answering even the most basic questions. There seems to be a concerted effort to avoid divulging information crucial to this study. While I do not believe there is a connection between the various actors, their group unwillingness is a hindrance. Without their participation I am unable to efficiently complete my study.

"This is quite baffling. Perhaps an investigation into their actions will lead to a rapid conclusion?"

* * *

Stardate 52669, 2000 hours:  
Subjects play doubles ping-pong on opposing teams.

"The game of ping-pong has been compared to relationships in a variety of twentieth century literature. The give and take of the ball, with each partner taking a turn is listed as a primary ingredient of a relationship. While the significance of cooking is illogical in this statement, it does describe the relationship between the subjects accurately.

"Additionally it provides an excellent description of the events I encountered due to the time ship. The movement of the ball during a game excellently described my movement from one time period to another. I was just another anonymous crewman, unknown to the other participants in the timeline.

"The most intriguing aspects of the travel, besides attempting to solve the puzzle, were my encounters with the various Voyager crews during the alternative timelines. With no recollection of my connection with the Borg, my interactions were unimpeded by their fear of assimilation. I was able to observe my fellow crewmembers and see the changes they had undergone. One of the most intriguing, even though my observation was very limited in scope, was the relationship between the two subjects prior to the inception of their romantic relationship. The interaction included both the arguing which is common in their current situation as well as large amounts of flirting."

* * *

Stardate 52674, 1800 hours:  
Subjects celebrate an anniversary. Male subject arrives at female's quarters bearing a bottle of wine and a red rose.

Deep in thought, Seven entered a few more notes on her data PADD.

She had seen Tom headed towards B'Elanna's quarters, all dressed up and carrying a bottle of wine and a single red rose. Curious, she had followed him at a discreet distance to Deck Nine, Section 12.

Seven had gotten a glimpse of B'Elanna when she opened the door to her quarters. B'Elanna was wearing a long red dress, looking radiant and delighted to see him...

"Happy anniversary..." he murmured, hugging her close.

B'Elanna hugged him back. "Happy anniversary."

This was clearly a special occasion, Seven observed. One that merited further investigation.

With that intent, she headed off in search of someone to ask.

"Hi, Seven," Harry greeted her cheerfully as he passed her in the corridor. He was carrying a mug of coffee on his way to the bridge.

"Ensign Kim. I have just witnessed Ensign Paris at Lieutenant Torres' quarters... What is the occasion?

"They're celebrating the 2nd anniversary of their first date," Harry said with a grin. "Can you believe it's been two years already?"

Seven frowned. "Explain this... 'anniversary.'"

Caught off-guard, he stared at her for a moment. "Explain?"

"I do not understand the significance. It is just another day. The measurement of time is arbitrary."

"It's not just another day. Anniversaries are important."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "People like to keep track of important dates. Celebrating anniversaries is a way to do that."

"With that logic, one could celebrate many anniversaries. One week, one month, two months... a year... it is arbitrary. Any length of time could be considered an anniversary."

Harry considered that for a moment. "I guess that's true... and some people do celebrate all those milestones. I guess it just depends on what seems meaningful for you. Usually a year is considered a pretty important anniversary."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Seven. It just is. You're right; it is arbitrary. But that means you have to pick *something* and stick with it. Humans traditionally pick 'years' as their unit of measurement... because it's a fairly long period of time. Enough to be meaningful. But if you feel that a week is a long time to be together, then yes, that could be considered an anniversary. Same goes for two weeks, a month, two months, three months... Usually the longer you've been together, the longer the period of time becomes."

"Does this mean that in the initial stages of a romantic relationship... one celebrates anniversaries quite frequently?"

"Yeah, that's usually how it works."

She seemed to accept that. But after a pause, she asked, "And how does one go about celebrating an anniversary?"

He looked even more taken aback. "You want me to explain how humans celebrate an anniversary?"

"Yes."

"Well... um... I don't know. I think it depends on what's meaningful to the couple," he hedged. "...but a pretty standard celebration consists of wine, a nice dinner, flowers..."

She nodded. "That is consistent with my research. And Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris have decided to follow this traditional manner of celebrating an anniversary?"

He smiled. "Yeah... Neelix tells me that Terellian pheasant and steamed asparagus are on the menu... Good stuff."

Seven was surprised to hear that, as that gourmet dinner certainly cost quite a few replicator rations... more than Tom should have. Clearly he had a talent for acquiring additional replicator rations.

She turned her attention back to Harry as she realized that he was saying something to her.

"I've gotta get to the Bridge. Night shift."

Nodding, Seven said, "Thank you for answering my questions, Ensign. You have been most helpful."

"You're welcome."

She entered a few more sentences into her PADD as she continued down the corridor.

Harry frowned and turned around as a disturbing thought suddenly occurred to him. She had asked him a lot of questions...Why?

"Seven... you're not still studying Tom and B'Elanna, are you?"

She regarded him impassively. "I was merely curious."

He seemed to accept that. "Okay. I'll see you later."

As he left, Seven breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"That was quite unsettling. While it was not technically a lie which I told Ensign Kim, it was not the true nature of my curiosity. It is illogical, but I feel as though I erred, even though my answer was the truth, however incomplete.

"Despite his explanation, I am still confused as to the importance of these 'anniversaries.' Why would one day be more important than another? Is this a male trait, which is the reason for my confusion?

"Additionally the continued overuse of replicator rations is quite mystifying. While Ensign Paris seems to be quite competent at obtaining extra rations, either through bets or borrowing, it is an inefficient use of resources. He is constantly using them to present Lieutenant Torres with unnecessary gifts, usually as an attempt to 'make-up' after a disagreement. If the subjects were to end the unnecessary arguments, this inefficiency would be eliminated.

"Perhaps the make-up ritual is important to the relationship? Or the male subject feels it is necessary to continually engage in resource displays? I will consult the database for additional possible causes."

* * *

Stardate 52674, 2200 hours:  
Intimate relations initiated.

"Yet again I was unsuccessful in obtaining information from witnesses to these intimate relations. This time it was obvious, due to the noises occurring while we were conversing, that Ensign Lang was aware of the actions in the next room. However, her only comment was that she would be dead if she said anything. I did not observe any hazards in her area, nor were her vital signs elevated much above normal to cause this fear. The only other explanation that appears logical is that the ensign fears a reprisal by Lieutenant Torres. Intriguing. This could provide an explanation for the reluctance of all witnesses."

* * *

Stardate 52674, 2300:  
Intimate relations continue.

"Despite the detailed explanation by Ensign Kim of the significance of an anniversary, I fail to understand why they must celebrate this arbitrary day. The calendar utilized by the Federation is only one of many used by the millions of other species throughout the universe. It is illogical to assign relevance to certain dates which have no inherent significance. Perhaps the anniversary carries emotional significance, but as with the entire basis of a relationship, I am still unable to fully understand this concept."

* * *

Stardate 52678:  
Female subject's former romantic partner ("ex-boyfriend") appears, disrupting the equilibrium of subject pair's romantic relationship. Male subject displays jealousy upon meeting possible rival for female subject's affections.

"BLT."

"Max. I tried to say hi in Sickbay, but you were sedated."

"I remember. I thought I was dreaming." Max leaned over to hug her warmly.

B'Elanna smiled, returning the hug.

"So... where's my sweater?"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"The blue one? Class insignia on the back?"

Tom and Harry exchanged looks.

"Max and I went to the Academy together," she explained to them.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Ah."

Burke finally noticed Tom and Harry. "Maxwell Burke," he introduced himself.

"Tom Paris."

"Harry Kim. Welcome aboard."

Burke nodded pleasantly, then turned his full attention back to B'Elanna.

"First officer – impressive. The last time we talked, you were about to drop out of Starfleet."

"I heard you beat me to it. The Maquis?"

"For a while. Until I ran into these two..."

"And it's been hell ever since," Tom pitched in.

Burke smiled. "Well, I told your resident Vulcan I'd be right with him. Are you free later? I'd love to catch up."

"Why don't we all have dinner together?"

"Sounds great."

The three of them watched as he left.

As soon as Burke was out the door, Tom turned to B'Elanna. "BLT?"

"Bacon, lettuce and tomato. It was a nickname."

"A nickname."

"My initials."

"Oh... how romantic."

B'Elanna and Harry exchanged amused glances.

"We broke up over ten years ago. No need to go to red alert," she told him.

"How about yellow alert?"

She smiled. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"Who's jealous?"

"I'll see you on the Equinox," she said to Harry.

Harry was thoroughly entertained by the whole situation. "Well, 'Turkey Platter,' what do you say we go to work?" he said, clapping Tom on the shoulder.

"Who's jealous?" Tom repeated, still looking more than a little bothered.

Seven had heard all about this from Harry.

"The information obtained from Ensign Kim is most enlightening. It illustrates the insecurities of the male subject, as well as his potential for jealousy of other males he perceives as possible rivals."

* * *

(continued in part 5)


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

* * *

Stardate 52679, 2000 hours:  
Female subject seems responsive to attentions of other male. Displays affection towards him.

Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Commander Burke sat at a table together in the Mess Hall. However, B'Elanna and Burke were doing most of the talking. Tom looked decidedly uncomfortable, and Harry was concerned about his best friend, trying to offer moral support as best he could.

From her vantage point near the door, Seven observed with great interest. She had heard quite a bit about Commander Max Burke of the USS Equinox. Not only was he reputed to be an excellent leader, knowledgeable, efficient and charming... he was also B'Elanna's ex-boyfriend. And Tom didn't seem too happy about that.

Seven found this new development intriguing, as she hadn't had the opportunity to observe this kind of jealousy in her subject pair before.

Commander Burke seemed to be romantically interested in B'Elanna, and she wasn't discouraging his attentions. In fact, she was quite affectionate towards him.

No wonder Tom was worried.

Seven consulted her notes again.

"According to evolutionary theory, males are more likely to experience sexual jealousy, be concerned about issues of sexual fidelity, and engage in vigilance and mate guarding.

"This is illustrated quite obviously in the subjects. The male subject is constantly displaying his resources and talents for the female in an effort to retain her affections. With the appearance of a competing male, these actions have only increased."

* * *

Stardate 52681:  
Male subject is especially attentive to female. Attempts to deflect competitor's tactics. Brings gifts, spends more time with her, etc. Female subject reassures male subject of her fidelity.

B'Elanna shook her head in disbelief as Tom presented her with an elaborate bouquet of flowers. "Not again." Lately this was getting to be a daily occurrence.

"You don't like them?" he asked, disappointed.

"Tom, this is the third time this week you've brought me flowers. And we haven't even been arguing!"

"What's wrong with that? Can't I bring you flowers when we're not arguing?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "It's not just the flowers, though. All this week you've been showing up at my doorstep, constantly bringing me little presents, suggesting that we spend more time together... and I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on," he said, a little too nonchalantly. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you. That's all."

Her eyes narrowed as she deduced that his recent attentiveness had something to do with the appearance of Commander Max Burke in their lives...

"This has something to do with Max, doesn't it."

"No, of course not," he said immediately.

B'Elanna sighed, knowing that she had struck a nerve. "We've been over this already. I'm not the slightest bit interested in Max. You can stand down red alert."

"Yellow alert," he muttered under his breath.

But she heard anyway. She was amused but couldn't help thinking that if he was like this at "yellow alert," she'd hate to see what "red alert" was like.

"Tom... I appreciate the flowers. And all the other gifts. But it's really not necessary. You have nothing to worry about."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"I mean it," she said firmly.

"Okay," he said at last, wrapping his arms around her.

She hugged him back. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Stardate 52691:  
Equilibrium is restored.

"The USS Equinox has been destroyed, and peaceful relations with the aliens have been established. Many of the Equinox crew, including Captain Ransom and Commander Burke, have perished. The few remaining survivors have been brought aboard Voyager, but they have all been demoted to the rank of Crewman.

"I had hoped that our encounter with the Equinox would provide me with the opportunity to interact with others... perhaps make new friends.

"But... their behavior was unexpected. I have learned that humans are capable of tremendous atrocities... Humans are clever, resourceful... even dangerous. Especially under circumstances of extreme duress. No wonder they have resisted assimilation by the Borg again and again."

Seven paused as the turbolift doors opened on Deck Nine, then started walking towards Section 12.

"The experience has made me appreciate Voyager all the more."

As she finally arrived at the corridor in which B'Elanna resided, she stopped.

"Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres' relationship has stabilized once again. Subjects are currently –"

"Seven."

She jumped at the sound of Tuvok's voice. She hadn't heard him coming. Probably because he was conducting security checks.

"Commander." As casually as possible, she hid the PADD among the others in her hand.

But Tuvok noticed.

"It is presently 0400. Is there a reason for your presence in Deck Nine, Section 12 at this late hour?"

"I have completed my regeneration cycle. It would be inefficient to remain in Cargo Bay Two."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. For a moment she thought that would be the end of it, until...

He gestured to the stack of PADDs in her hand. "You have collected a substantial amount of data. Surely you have enough information to formulate your conclusions and conclude the study."

She shook her head. "Despite my extensive research on Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres' romantic relationship, I am unable to formulate definitive conclusions. I find it nearly impossible to predict their behavior. Nor can I can always explain their behavior and motivations. Human mating behavior is complex... and it is not consistent with any known scientific theories."

"That is a valid conclusion in and of itself. In my experience, it is the *_only_* truly logical conclusion."

Seven frowned. She hadn't considered that possibility. "Commander... perhaps we could discuss this further."

"Certainly."

* * *

Stardate 52692, 0500 hours:

"Upon further analysis of my data, I have decided to terminate the study. Some things cannot be explained by science. Particularly the relationship that exists between Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres. Their behavior is often unpredictable, erratic and illogical.

"When I mentioned this finding to Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, he merely replied, 'In matters of the human heart, it is often wise to look beyond logic.'

"Perhaps he is right. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is a paragon of logic, and he has worked closely with humans for several decades. If he has arrived at this conclusion, I am inclined to believe it accurate.

"I am forced to conclude that my study of this particular subject pair does not provide me with an adequate general understanding of love and human romantic involvement. This is because every relationship is completely unique due to individual differences.

"It will be necessary to observe others... though not necessarily in formal field study. As Tuvok and the Doctor have both pointed out, it may be more effective for me to observe *and* participate in social interaction."

Seven sighed, feeling a little disappointed. Scientific reductionism had failed her. She had thought it would all be so straightforward, that all she had to do was follow the Doctor's lesson plan, input the necessary variables and she would be successful... But it wasn't that simple.

"I now have a better appreciation for the complexity of human relationships, especially those of a romantic nature. The process of finding a compatible mate and establishing and maintaining a successful relationship requires considerably more energy and effort than I had previously thought. Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres should be commended for their ability to sustain a long-term commitment to one another."

Alone in the deserted Mess Hall, she stared at the piles of PADDs in front of her. The PADDs that chronicled Tom and B'Elanna's relationship over the last few months. She had been studying them diligently all that time, searching for examples of mating behavior and trying to categorize those according to a scientific theory of love and sexuality. However, she had discovered some flaws to this approach. The theory made sense for general trends in the population, but it didn't tell a whole lot about particular individuals. Which meant that she couldn't really predict or explain their behavior or motivations. She could speculate, but her approach didn't allow her to know for sure. It was a struggle to make sense of it all, as she could not detect a logical pattern to their interactions.

Somehow, Seven felt that she should have made far more progress understanding human romantic relationships. Instead, she was just as confused as ever. Maybe even more so.

"Seven?"

She looked up, only to see Harry Kim standing before her. Quickly gathering up her PADDS, she cleared away a place for him to sit down, hoping that he hadn't seen any of her data.

But he had.

He was shaking his head in disbelief. "You're still studying Tom and B'Elanna?"

"I have concluded the observational phase of my study," she said tightly. "I was merely analyzing the data further."

"You're serious about this, aren't you," he realized. "You really want to understand romantic relationships."

"Romantic relations appear to be an essential part of being human. I must understand them if I am ever to attain humanity."

Harry nodded.

"However... my capacity to achieve that goal is questionable," she finished.

"Why do you say that?"

"My attempts to develop a cohesive, comprehensive understanding of human mating behavior consistent with scientific theory and experimentation have been entirely unsuccessful. Since I have failed to formulate a logical analysis and explanation of this important aspect of humanity... it is unlikely that I will ever embark on a successful, meaningful long-term romantic relationship."

Harry laughed. "Seven, most of the time I don't understand romantic relationships either... but that never stopped me from getting involved and having a successful relationship with someone I cared about. That's part of the fun. The uncertainty... the mystery."

"I dislike uncertainty. It detracts from perfection."

"Well, you might have to face that being human and being perfect are incompatible goals. Not that you have to give up your goal of perfection entirely," he hastily added upon seeing her horrified expression. "Self-improvement is always an admirable and realistic objective, but being completely perfect might not be possible."

She was silent. This was disturbing, to say the least. Perfection had been her ultimate goal for as long as she could remember.

"All I'm trying to say is that people aren't perfect... and not everyone necessarily wants to be."

"I am aware of that. For that reason... I have been unable to find a suitable mate on board Voyager. Even if I had, it is doubtful that I would have been able to initiate and establish a successful relationship with that individual, if my 'date' with Lieutenant Chapman is any indication. I do not believe that I am capable of having a romantic relationship similar to that of Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres'."

"You're using Tom and B'Elanna as your role models?" No wonder you're confused." Harry couldn't help laughing again. "I don't think *_anyone_* has a relationship like theirs. They're in a class by themselves."

"But every relationship is unique," she pointed out, uncertain as to what he was trying to get at.

"Of course. That's why it's impossible to completely explain specific human interpersonal relations with scientific theory. Everyone has different tactics, strategies, needs and desires. Everyone is different."

"I am aware of that as well."

Sensing her frustration, Harry switched tactics.

"You must have learned something useful from your field study. I mean, it couldn't have been a complete waste of time, right?"

Seven pondered that briefly.

Had it been a complete waste of time and resources?

No, of course not.

She'd learned a great deal, even though it wasn't what she had been expecting.

"As long as you learned something, your study wasn't a failure," Harry concluded. "Don't get discouraged. Most people spend their entire lives trying to figure out what relationships are all about. It's not that unusual to be confused."

"Perhaps," she allowed.

"And I wouldn't be too concerned about the outcome of your date with Bill Chapman. Everyone has bad dates at one time or another. Sometimes it just doesn't work out."

"The dating process is inefficient."

"Maybe so, but it's effective. It takes time and effort to build any kind of relationship. Even friendship."

"What does friendship have to do with romantic involvement?"

"A lot. Tom and B'Elanna were friends for several years before they got together," Harry reminded her. "The best romantic relationships usually start with friendship."

Seven contemplated this for a moment. If that were true – and it certainly seemed likely –

then it would be better for her to master the art of friendship before attempting any more romantic relationships.

"And even if a friendship doesn't turn into a romantic relationship... it's still a very important part of human social interaction. You seem to understand friendship pretty well, Seven. I think you've made remarkable progress where human relationships are concerned."

"Progress is a relative term."

"Okay, okay... Let me just say that I consider you a friend. And I know that quite a few other people on board do too."

Friends.

He was right; friendship was important. She had almost forgotten that in her determined quest to understand romantic relationships.

She considered all the friendships that she had formed and developed since she came on board Voyager. Neelix, Naomi Wildman, the captain, Tuvok, the Doctor, Tom Paris, and of course Harry... She certainly had made a lot of progress in that department. And that realization made her feel much better.

Perhaps she needed to be more patient where romantic relationships were concerned. She hadn't even been disconnected from the Borg Collective for all that long, but she had already come a long way. It was important to remember that.

"I consider you a friend as well, Harry," she said at last. "Thank you for your encouragement."

He smiled. "Anytime, Seven. That's what friends are for."

She smiled back at him. Maybe she wasn't so hopeless after all. All she needed to do was give it some time... and she'd be able to figure it out eventually.

Especially with the help of her friends.

~The End~ :)


End file.
